


What Happens In Vegas

by AWitchWrites



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence, Morningwood
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polygamy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: They'd been looking forward to their trip to Vegas for a while; all looking forward to the opportunity to just let their hair down and relax. And celebrate, of course.





	What Happens In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so long and I kind of hate the ending but I hope whoever requested this enjoys it anyway. My first time writing wlw fic surprisingly considering i'm wlw, so let me know if it's any good.

They'd been looking forward to their trip to Vegas for a while; all looking forward to the opportunity to just let their hair down and relax. And celebrate, of course. It was Frances’ birthday and they’d had this girl’s holiday planned for a while to celebrate it. Just a little weekend away to have some fun, they’ve all got tickets to see Britney and they’ve all been talking about getting some matching tattoos for a while now so maybe they’ll finally get around to doing that this weekend; her and Chantie left the boys in charge at home for the weekend and Lindsey is beyond excited. There’s no time difference so she knows she doesn’t have to worry about that when she calls home to say goodnight to B. She’d been working pretty hard on some art lately since her last art show, so Lindsey knew she definitely needed a break, besides she was looking forward to being able to have a weekend away with the girls. 

They weren’t able to get a hotel room that they could all share; it wasn’t just the four them coming along after all and Lindsey smiled fondly at the looks Chantal gave her before they boarded the plane, shaking her head a little, of course the two of them would end up sharing. And Lindsey didn’t mind one little bit. It had been far too long since they’d gotten the chance to have some time alone, just the two of them. She was looking forward to that, knowing for a fact that they would take advantage of the weekend together to mess around a little bit, how could they not? She smiled to herself and shifted a little in her airplane seat and just the thought, glancing down at her phone to reply to a text from Gerard just to tell him she’d gotten on to the plane safe; only brought out of her thoughts by Chantal calling her name for a selfie. 

xxx

They start the weekend off with a light lunch and some shopping after dumping their bags in the hotel rooms. They didn’t hang around much, why would they? They’d come out to have fun not to hang around in their hotel rooms the whole weekend. Still, Lindsey can’t help but feel a little disappointed that her and Chantie don’t really get the moment alone that she’d been hoping for earlier. She’s even more disappointed when, at the end of the day, they do have all night just the two of them, Chantie still doesn’t make a move on her. Still, they were both kinda tired from their first day out and the cuddles the two shared that night weren’t so bad so maybe Lindsey wasn’t actually that disappointed at all. 

xxx

Maybe she’d imagining the sexual tension between them on Saturday. Lindsey’s almost sure that she is, except Chantal keeps giving her these looks. As if she knows exactly what Lindsey had been thinking when she’d first heard they were gonna be sharing a room together, as if she knows exactly what Lindsey had been expecting to happen the night before. But then she’s smiling again, all playful and innocent, and cracking a joke at something one of the others had said. And then Lindsey’s caught between arousal and fondness for her best friend all over again. The fondness wins out, it almost always does but that doesn’t mean that Chantal’s teasing (which she’s sure it is) doesn’t get to her. 

She’s tempted to excuse herself when they all sit down to lunch again in the hotel restaurant on Saturday, tempted to go back up to the hotel room and give Gerard a call to see if he can help instead. But he’d told her to go out and have fun and to definitely not call unless it was an emergency; somehow Lindsey doesn’t think that being horny as fuck because Chantal’s being a tease would classify as an emergency. Besides, apart from the fact that she’s had to keep her thighs pressed together for most of lunch, she’s actually having a lot of fun and doesn’t really want to miss out on that. Instead, she just decides to suck it up, they’ve still got the show later and she’s sure she can dance some of her frustration away then and besides, she’s only got one night to go until she’s going home to her husband. And once she decides to just forget about it, Lindsey actually has way more fun. Of course, she still notices the looks that Chantal keeps giving her but she tries not to let it get to her like before. 

In fact, after a while, Lindsey stops noticing it completely. She’s not sure if it’s because she stopped looking out for it or if Chantal just stopped teasing but either way, by the time they’re all heading up to their hotel rooms to get changed and showered for the concert later that afternoon, Lindsey’s stopped noticing the teasing and flirting completely, she’d almost forgotten about how frustrated she’d felt earlier. Which makes the concert so much more fun. It’s fun to be the one on the crowd rather than up on stage for once and to just be able to let go. They all have a couple drinks at least during the show and she catches Chantal filming parts of it at some point. She wants to film bits of it herself, for memories, but there’s no point, she knows she’s gonna remember this trip for a long time anyway. Once Chantal puts her phone away, Lindsey wraps her arm around her shoulders and leans against her a little. They make eye contact for only a second or so before they’re looking back up at Britney and Chantal starts singing along, Lindsey shakes her head fondly, not drunk enough to start singing herself yet and she looks over at Frances who has started joining in with Chantie; she has to take a moment then just to think about how lucky she is to be friends with these ladies. She can’t see the rest of their little party of friends but she knows they’re around and close by and soon enough, Frances finds Matt and Abreea and gets dragged away with them towards the bar with promises of meeting back up with them soon. 

Chantie was quick to tell her not to worry, explaining the crowds were probably gonna be too busy and that they’d see each other the next day anyways. The others were quick to accept that, knowing she was probably right and they hurried off towards the bar, leaving Lindsey and Chantal alone together. Lindsey smiled down at Chantie, getting pressed closer to her as the crowd attempted to surge forward when Britney walked across the stage and closer to them. She almost stumbled, caught by Chantal who had given up filming the concert by then and smiled brightly back up at her. 

“Hey there.” Chantie chuckled, smiling playfully up at her. Instead of letting her go like Lindsey had expected her to, Chantie simply gave her sides a gentle squeeze where she had caught her and slid one arm around her waist as she turned back to face the stage, the two of them now pressed together side by side. And that almost took Lindsey’s breath away. It was such a simple gesture, one that really shouldn’t have affected her as much as it probably did, but after all the teasing and build up from earlier (real or imagined it didn’t matter) it really shouldn’t have been a surprise that it did turn her on. They were left alone together now; sure it wasn’t the only time over the weekend that they had been left alone but this was different, they were pressed right up against each other now, both of them slightly sweaty already and panting just a little. Lindsey could feel Chantie’s soft hair brushing against her forearm as the younger woman danced, she could feel Chantie’s hips moving against her side and she could feel the light brushing of her fingertips through her shirt on her other side. And it had her going from 0-100 mighty fast. 

She had almost forgotten about just how goddamn horny she had been earlier until then and it all came rushing back to her; a tingling warmth settling in her stomach. Lindsey couldn’t help but lean a little closer to Chantie then, wrapping an arm back around her to steady herself as she tried not to focus on the heat and light throbbing between her legs now, unable to resist glancing down at her best friend to try and guess if she was feeling the same way. And sure enough, Chantie was looking back up at her from under her lashes, a cheeky smirk on her face. So she had been teasing all along then, Lindsey hadn’t been imagining it. She opened her mouth- about to say something when Chantal spun them around so they were pressed up close facing each other this time. 

Chantal had to stand on her tiptoes a little to be able to slide her arms over Lindsey’s shoulders where she was just that much shorter, but that only pressed her closer to Lindsey; she could feel Chantal’s breathing soft breathing against her face and could feel the warmth of her against her front where their chests were pressed tightly together. And if the soft brushes from earlier had been enough to take her breath away then this just made her  _ want  _ even more. Still, the growing arousal she felt wasn’t quite enough to distract her completely. 

“Chantie, people will see us…” Lindsey murmured, biting her lip as she looked away from Chantal then to glance at the crowd around them, no one was paying attention to them but still Lindsey couldn’t help but be paranoid, especially as Chantal leant forward to press a soft kiss to the crook of her neck. The last thing either of them needed was for someone to see and take pictures of them like this. 

“Let’s skip the rest and go back to the room then?” Chantal suggested, knowing full well that Lindsey was right as she stepped away after a moment, biting her own lower lip suggestively. “ We'll get naked and we'll see how it goes…” She sung under her breath and Lindsey rolled her eyes fondly, a smile spreading across her face when she realised Chantal was referencing one of her own songs. 

“As if I’d say no.” Lindsey chuckled, shaking her head a little. She’d been waiting for this since she’d thought about it on the plane and Chantal’s teasing had her all ramped up. And she had absolutely no problem in telling the younger woman this as they linked fingers and made their way out of the crowd. That only made Chantal laugh softly as they stepped out into the hallway of the stadium and she pulled Lindsey towards the doors. 

“So not sorry about that, babe.” She laughed, shaking her head a little, giving her friend another one of her suggestive, promising looks. 

It was kinda cold when they stepped out onto the street but that was only half the reason why Lindsey shivered. Luckily, the hotel was only a five minute walk away and with the both of them hurrying to get back as quick as they could; it really didn’t take them long before they were stepping inside the lobby to the hotel. The streets had been relatively empty and so Lindsey had just kept her fingers interlinked with Chantal’s but now that they were stood under the bright lights of the hotel lobby, surrounded by other people who may or may not have known who they were, she forced herself to let go, knowing that in only a few moments they would get to do so much more than just hold hands. Chantal didn’t seem to mind and lead them over to the elevator to their floor while Lindsey pulled her phone out to send a quick text to Frances to let her and the others know that they had left just in case they did end up looking for them again. 

The sexual tension between the two of them was so much more obvious in the elevator than it had been all weekend and it took every ounce of self control Lindsey had not to just knot her fingers into Chantie’s hair and press her against the elevator wall to make out with her until they reached their floor. Their room was only on the second floor anyway so they didn’t have to wait long; though it felt like ages with the cheeky looks and smiles Chantal kept giving her, as if she knew exactly what Lindsey wanted to do to her right there and then. Those sly little smiles turned into a bright grin and a soft giggle when the elevator finally stopped and the doors slid open as she pulled the key card to their room out of her pocket and reached to grab hold on Lindsey’s hand again to drag her toward their hotel room. And Lindsey finally stops worrying about people seeing them together and recognising them and the two of them run down the hallway, giggling like they’re teenage girls again. Which really isn’t far off, Lindsey’s never felt this young in her life. 

She crowds up against Chantal’s back when they finally get to their room, sliding her hand of Chantie’s and wrapping them around her waist from behind instead, letting her fingers hook into the waistband of Chantal’s jeans teasingly as she tilts her head to kiss her way down her neck; leaving soft kisses there while the younger woman fumbles to unlock their hotel room. It doesn’t take her long and Chantal pushes the door open with a soft giggle, letting Lindsey turn her to push her up against the door once they were inside.

The door clicked shut as Lindsey pressed Chantal up against it and the two of them stood there for a moment, foreheads resting against each other, smiling brightly at each other for a moment before Lindsey finally pressed their lips together. She kissed her deeply for a moment, both of them making a soft noise as their lips met and they savoured the first kiss they’d been able to steal for a while. They stayed like that, pressed up against the door and pressed as close as they could get to one another, kissing slow and deep, lips moving together for a while before Lindsey finally pulled back to smile softly down at her friend, both of them already breathless from all the dancing and the kiss.  

“Hey, babe.” Chantal hummed happily, grinning up at Lindsey, her hands sliding down from where they had been resting on Lindsey’s hips while they kissed to her ass, sliding them inside the back pockets of Lindsey’s jeans and giving her ass a light squeeze. 

Lindsey laughed softly, pressing back against her touch and letting her own hands push up under Chantal’s shirt, lightly brushing her fingertips over her sides. “Hey yourself.” She chuckled, shaking her head fondly and leaning down to carry on pressing kisses down Chantal’s neck, careful not to leave any lasting marks, reminded of all the teasing she’d endured over the past day. “You’ve been teasing me….” She murmured against her skin, moving up to nip at a spot on her friend’s jaw that she knew was extra sensitive. 

Chantal makes a soft noise, tips her head back against the door and squeezes Lindsey’s ass harder. “You got me.” She chuckled in mock surrender, still smirking to herself. “What’cha gon’ do about it?” She’s still got that teasing smirk on her face and Lindsey’s mind races with ways she can wipe it right off; all of them make her cunt throb more than it already it and it’s her turn to smirk then. 

“Oh, I’m sure I can get you back.” She murmurs, low and full of promise as she reaches up to pinch one of Chantal’s nipples through her shirt and sport bra before she pulls away completely. She steps away from Chantal then and turns to walk towards the bedroom, stripping herself of her sweaty t-shirt as she does and looking suggestively over her shoulder at Chantal before turning to just walk back into their bedroom. 

She knows Chantal is gonna follow her, so she doesn't bother to look back and check, just drops her dirty shirt to the floor and strips herself of her sports bra. And as expected Chantal is right behind her, leaning against the doorframe as she watched Lindsey undress, biting her lip a little. She hummed happily and smiled when Lindsey turned to face her, working on stripping off her own shirt, leaving her in just her bra as she pushed herself off the doorframe to walk closer, wanting desperately to get her hands or mouth on Lindsey’s tits. They're not quite as big as Chantal’s own but fuck, they're still gorgeous. Lindsey is gorgeous. 

But Lindsey just shakes her head, gesturing for Chantal to keep her hands to herself as she rests her hands on Chantal’s shoulders and spins her around to sit her down on the edge of the bed, smirking playfully. Chantal huffs a little, which makes Lindsey shiver a little and her nipples harden even more but she keeps her composure and moves to take Chantal’s hair out of its ponytail for her. Chantie goes to rest her hands on her hips again while she does but Lindsey just shakes her head as she looks down at her, giggling softly at the way Chantal pouted up at her. 

“Paybacks a bitch.” She shrugged, with a little smirk as she ran her fingers through Chantal’s hair once before she pulled back and stood in front of her, hands on her hips. 

“So you're gonna give me a striptease because I teased you? I better tease you more often.” Chantal chuckled, leaning back on the bed to prop herself up on her elbows as she looked up at Lindsey with a playful smile.

The elder of the two just shook her head fondly, sliding her hands over her stomach and down to the waistband of her jeans, popping open the button. “Who said that was all I was gonna do?” She asked, raising an eyebrow slightly as she toed off her shoes so she could push her jeans down and kick them off.  

“You wouldn't…” Chantal murmured, biting her lip a little as she watched Lindsey strip off for her, tempted to follow her lead and just take her own clothes off but the dark look Lindsey gave her when she moved her hands to made her change her mind and she made a soft noise, settling for just watching Lindsey, only following her lead in toeing off her shoes, leaving the rest on for now. And Lindsey didn’t just stop at taking her clothes off, no, she stood in front of Chantal, in only her panties, smirking down at her as she ran her hands up her body to cup her tits, swinging her hips a little.

“C’mon, Linds...wanna touch you.” Chantal huffed a little as she watched. Lindsey knew she was gorgeous and she knew exactly how to tease Chantal. She could have carried on teasing but she was just as eager as Chantie was so she gave up then and smiled as she moved to straddle Chantal’s lap, leaning down to kiss her deeply. 

“Don't tease me next time.” Lindsey murmured against her lips, both of them smiling into the kiss as Chantal moved her hands to rest on Lindsey’s hips like she'd wanted to before, giving them a gentle squeeze before she rolled them over, pulling away from the kiss to look down at Lindsey, smirking a little. 

“Still not sorry for that, babe.” She chuckled, taking a moment to just appreciate how beautiful Lindsey looks like that; naked and spread out on the bed with the soft light coming in through the windows, bright smile on her face. Chantal’s almost tempted to snap a picture and send it to the boys but she doesn't, she doesn't want to interrupt the moment to go get her phone or her Polaroid from her bag so she just commits the image to memory instead and leans down to kiss her again as she gets herself settled on top of her. 

Lindsey moves beneath her, pulling back to turn her nose up a little when the rough fabric of Chantal’s jeans rub against her thighs. “Fuck, get your fucking clothes off.” She mutters, reaching between them to get Chantal’s jeans undone, trying to help her push them off but Chantal has to move away anyway, kicking them off the bed in a hurry before she moves back to Lindsey kissing her heatedly, both of them way to turned on and desperate to take it slow anymore. They move up the bed to get more comfortable, letting out contented sighs when they did get more comfortable, tangling their fingers in each others hair as they kissed hard and rough. A light tug to Chantal’s hair has her gasping softly and grinding her hips down against Lindsey’s even though that did barely anything to give her any kind of friction. 

She pulls away from the kiss then, both of them panting softly as she presses soft kisses down Lindsey’s neck and shoulder as the older woman moves one leg between Chantal’s thighs to give her something to grind against properly, letting her hands slip down from Chantal’s hair. She brushes her fingers over Chantal’s shoulders lightly before tracing them down her chest to her breasts, cupping and squeezing them in her hand gently before she rubs her thumbs over Chantal’s nipples lightly. The soft moan Chantal let's out then makes her cunt throb again and Lindsey rocks down against Chantal’s thigh. She’s so fucking wet, she's probably soaked through her panties already and Lindsey is sure that Chantal will be able to feel it; she can definitely feel Chantal getting wetter as she grinds down against her thigh. 

“God...so fuckin’ hot, Linds.” Chantal murmurs against her collarbone, biting down and sucking a dark mark into her skin there, making Lindsey arch up against her as she slides her hand around to rest on Chantal’s back, pressing up close to her. She wants to keep touching her but Chantal keeps nibbling lightly at her neck in between open mouthed kisses and she's kissing lower down her chest, not quite down to her breasts yet because she's still a fucking  _ tease _ and it's distracting as fuck; all Lindsey can do is lay beneath her, eyes closed, making soft noises and arching up, trying to get her to just go  _ lower _ . She doesn’t tease for long though and soon enough Chantal is licking over her nipple, cupping her other breast in her hand and thumbing over her nipple lightly as she suck on the one in her mouth, humming softly as Lindsey moves her hands back to tug on her hair as the older woman arched up into her mouth, letting out a low moan. 

Lindsey knows that Chantal loves her tits; knows that she would spend ages there if she could. And okay, Lindsey knows they have all night but she’s so fucking turned on, and each time Chantal sucks on her nipples it sends little sparks down to her cunt, making her ache and  _ want _ ; she tried grinding down against Chantie’s thigh harder but it doesn’t quite give her the friction she needs. Chantal is teasing again, ignoring the tugs Lindsey gives to her hair as the older woman tries to push her head down a little lower, only pulling away from her breast to chuckle lightly. 

“You’re so evil.” Lindsey huffs, opening her eyes to look up at the ceiling as Chantal presses soft open mouthed kisses further down her chest and over the top of her belly, dancing her fingertips over her ribs lightly. Trying not to wriggle at the soft touches to her ticklish spot, Lindsey lifted her head a little to look down at Chantal who just looks back up at her and laughs again, smiling brightly. 

“Is that any way to talk to the girl who’s about to eat you out?” Chantal teases, teasing the waistband of Lindsey’s panties with her fingertips, not quite tugging them down yet and not quite touching her the way Lindsey wants to be touched either, because apparently Chantie is hellbent on being a teasing bitch. 

“Oh? You’re finally gonna get to that?” Lindsey sasses back, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow as she props herself up on her elbows to look down at Chantal properly without getting a crick in her neck, rocking her hips up once as if to make her point. 

“Sassy. I like it.” Chantal chuckles as she finally shifts down the bed until she’s laying between Lindsey’s spread legs, turning her head to nuzzle against her thigh. 

Lindsey doesn’t really have a comeback to that; she just settles in to watch as Chantal presses soft barely there kisses up her inner thigh, starting at her knee and slowly working her way up. Chantal hooks her fingers into the waistband of Lindsey’s panties as she leans in to press her mouth against her through the fabric, humming softly against her and licking over her through the fabric once. Lindsey moans softly and grips onto the sheets beneath her, her thighs twitching as if to close on instinct; she manages to keep her eyes open to watch as Chantal pulls back and pulls her panties down slowly, looking up at her with a playful smirk.

“So wet, babe. Taste so good.” She hums softly, tugging Lindsey’s panties down her thighs, having to sit up again to tug them off completely before she settles herself between Lindsey’s legs again, resting her hands on her thighs gently. “You really have been wanting this, huh?” And Lindsey knows that Chantal means it to tease but she can’t exactly deny it, she’s been worked up and antsy from all the teasing and she knows she’s probably not gonna last long at all when Chantal finally stops teasing her. 

She sighs softly and lays back on the bed instead of saying anything back, letting her eyes fall closed and letting out a low moan as Chantal rubs over her clit with her thumb a couple times before replacing her thumb with her mouth. She licks a long stripe up her cunt to her clit, giving her a couple teasing light licks, making Lindsey gasp and moan softly. Lindsey tries not to thrust up against her mouth and ends up moving one hand to tangle her fingers in Chantal’s hair, biting her lip. She knows she’s not going to last very long and she lets out a low moan as Chantal licks firmer over her clit before sucking; Chantal’s technique is so different to Gerard’s, they both manage to make her come so hard she sees stars, but Chantal likes to tease and work her up to it so she’s almost begging for it and writhing, gasping beneath her, bucking her hips up against her mouth with every stroke of her tongue against her cunt while Gerard likes it when she takes more control, he likes to have her tugging at his hair (whenever he’s grown it long enough) to get him just where she wants it, he likes it when she sits on his face and rides his tongue and fingers. And Lindsey can’t believe how lucky she is to get both of them sometimes.

She’s brought out of her thoughts when she feels Chantal pressing two fingers against her opening, not pushing in just yet but tracing them around as she sucks harder on her clit before she licks down between her fingers and back up over her clit as she pushes in with one finger. “Fuck, Chantie….” Lindsey moaned softly, rocking back against her finger and tugging gently on her hair; she could feel herself getting close, moaning louder as Chantal adds a second finger, crooking them to rub against just the right spot, still licking over her clit. She’s squirming beneath her already, panting softly and tugging on Chantal’s hair as she works her fingers and tongue, bringing her right up to the edge. It doesn’t take much to push her over; Chantal goes back to sucking on her clit as she rubs over her g-spot with her fingers hard and fast and it sends her over the edge, drawing a loud moan from her as she comes hard, her thighs shaking with it, back arching up off the bed. 

Chantal eases off a little but doesn’t stop until Lindsey pushes her head away, “Fuck, Chantie, gotta stop.” She breathes out with a soft laugh, each touch making her twitch where she’s oversensitive. The younger woman pulls back with a soft hum, smiling brightly as she licks her fingers clean, she looks beautiful kneeling there in just her panties, her hair a mess where Lindsey had been running her fingers through it and Lindsey smiles fondly up at her as she watches Chantal wipe her mouth clean. 

“C’mere, gorgeous....” Lindsey murmurs softly, leaning up to kiss her as Chantal shuffles forward to straddle her lap, tasting herself on Chantal’s lips as they kiss deeply again, letting her hands wander over Chantal’s hips and down to her ass, squeezing gently. 

“Fuck, Linds...you gotta-” Chantal breathes when they finally pull away, trying to shove her hand in her panties to get herself off only Lindsey stops her before she can and rolls them over with a smile. 

“I gotta?” Lindsey hums, raising an eyebrow slightly as she looks down at her, settling herself pressed up against Chantal’s side propped up on elbow as she brushes her fingers over Chantal’s belly and down to the waistband of her underwear to tease. “You teased me a lot, maybe I should get you back…” The dirty look Chantal gives her then makes her laugh and shake her head fondly as she slips her hand down to press over Chantie’s cunt through her underwear, making a soft noise when she feels how wet she is already just from getting her off. “But I won’t.” She finishes, leaning down to kiss her again as she slides her hand into her panties instead. It’s an awkward angle but she manages to find her clit at least, rubbing her fingers over it hard and fast as she kissed her roughly. 

Lindsey doesn’t think that the angle is the best but she doesn’t really want to pull away from the kiss to fix it and Chantie doesn’t seem to mind either with the way she’s moaning softly into the kiss and grinding down on her fingers. She’s expecting it to take a while, she doesn’t mind, she’s pretty sure she could spend all night doing this but Chantal must have been just as wound up as her because it doesn’t take long before she bucks her hips up harder and pulls away from the kiss to let out a loud moan as she comes. Lindsey bit her lip a little as she looked down at her, stroking her through it until Chantal is relaxed beneath her, pulling her hand out of her panties and wiping her fingers on the sheets before she lays down next to her and slides her arm over her waist. 

They smile softly, both panting as they come down from it and cuddle up close to each other, legs tangled together, arms wrapped around each other. “Fuck, we need to do that more often.” Chantal breathes as she opens her eyes to smile brightly at Lindsey after a moment, tucking a strand of Lindsey’s hair behind her ear. 

  
Lindsey chuckles at that, smiling as she leans up to kiss her once more, “Well, the nights still young.” She hums playfully, getting a nod and a giggle from Chantal. 


End file.
